The Mana Dragon Slayer
by Pulsar747
Summary: Natsu is an idiot. An honorable idiot that protects his family, but still an idiot. An idiot who has eaten etherion no less. Granted, it was to save Erza, but it was still dumb. it did give him some cool new abilities, though, so that's a bonus. "Wait... I can summon a DRAGON? Oh, man. Gray is gonna be SO jealous." T for lots of violence and some gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Mana Dragon slayer

Chapter 1 Prologue

In which there is an explanation

* * *

No POV

Etherion.

A fascinating substance, made of every kind of magic in existence. Fire, water, earth, air, poison, speed, time, ect. But what if, deep within, there lies an even older magic, that comes from the land itself. Unknown till this very day. It comes not within elements, or classifications, but **color** instead. Only five;

White

Blue

Green

Red

Black

Each has its own characteristics and aspects, but used in tandem, and correctly, one can become the most powerful mage in the universe… no… the _multi_ verse!

This is the story of a young dragon slayer who foolishly consumed etherion to try and save his sister in all but blood, and his mate whom is actually descended from a mage who used mana many years ago.

Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia.

This is their story, are you ready to hear it?

* * *

 **Read and review**

 **Follow and fave.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Pulsar 747.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mana Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2: The Beginning

In which Natsu gets sick

Lucy's POV:

Lucy watched in sympathy as her teammate, the ever loveable idiot fire dragon slayer, (and secret crush) Natsu Dragneel stumbled about sickly. As if he was having his usual bout of motion sickness, albeit toned down a bit, and the whole planet was a moving platform on wheels.

She couldn't help but giggle, though, as he stumbled into some unsuspecting pedestrians in his stumbling about. She nearly busted out laughing as he was roughly shoved away and into Happy, his flying blue cat companion, knocking them both down. She decided to take pity on the salmon haired man and help him up.

Walking over, Lucy reached down and threw one of his arms over her shoulders. As Happy helped by grabbing his other side, Lucy heard Natsu mutter a "Thank you."

She smiled at her friend, "You're welcome, Natsu. Come on, let's head to the guild. Maby Mira has something to settle your stomach."

Lucy smiled wider as he groaned in agreement.

* * *

Natsu was now slumped in a chair at the bar. Lucy was sitting next to him. Mira walked over and placed in front of Natsu a drink. It looked like liquid fire, Lucy noted. Natsu sniffed slightly and reached foreword slowly, as to not jostle his rolling stomach, and picked up the glass and started to sip. His sips turned into gulps and soon the drink vanished. Slamming the cup down, Natsu leaped up with a happy shout and started to jump around crying out, "I'M ALIVE!"

He even started up a new guild-wide brawl… again.

It took a while, but Natsu extracted himself from the brawl and made his way over to the bar. He plopped down next to Lucy again. Instead of starting up s conversation or ordering some food from Mira, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he folded his arms.

Lucy and Mira looked on in confusion as Natsu concentrated on… something. Soon, his eyes closed and the look of concentration only became more intense. Soon the look faded into curiosity as a fierce aura of power settled about the guild. Fierce enough to catch everyone's attention.

Everyone looked over at Natsu, who was now tilting his head in honest curiosity as he sat ramrod straight in his seat. A dim blue glow had settled around his frame.

Natsu suddenly jerked his head in Mira's direction, his hand shot up and pointed straight at her, despite his eyes still being closed.

"Black" he said.

Everyone was confused as he spoke. Why did he say 'black' while pointing at Mira? There wasn't much time to ponder this as Natsu's head and hand swiveled to point directly at Makarov.

This time he said, "Green"

More confusion as Natsu turned towards Gray.

"Blue"

Then Elfman.

"Green" Again?

Bixlow.

"Blue, black." More confusion, two colors this time.

Now Freed.

"Black, blue"

Laxus' turn.

"Red"

Droy's turn, more curiosity.

"Green"

Now Lucy is getting nervous, what will her color be?

Now its warren.

"Blue"

Next, Erza.

Natsu paused, bringing confusion and curiosity. What is Erza's color?

"colorless" that brought on a lot of confusion. One can have no color?

Now Natsu turned towards Lucy. Everyone held their breath as Natsu actually paused and looked awestruck as he 'looked' at Lucy.

At length he spoke for the last time before the blue light faded and Natsu fell unconscious. "White."

No one knew what to say to that.

* * *

 **And the introduction to the story. Natsu unconsciously accesses blue mana and 'sees' the main color of some of his guild mates. This is an AU so I am not including fantasia and I won't be strictly following cannon with this. If you are wondering why I chose the colors that I did for the characters I chose, here they are:**

Mira- Black

Mira uses demon takeover. I consider demons as black creatures. Thus, Mira has a black mana signature.

Makarov- Green

Makarov's titan magic reminds me of the "titanic growth" card from the game. It is a green card.

Gray- Blue

Come on, think. His ice make is frozen water. There is a water elemental in the blue cards. And a blue card named "frost titan" ring any bells?

Elfman- Green

Elfman uses "beast souls" for his take over magic. Beasts are a part of green mana.

Bixlow- blue, black

Bixlow can see and manipulate souls; that is part of blue magic. The black comes from when he uses his magic to capture and utilize lost souls, i.e. souls of the dead. And that is part of black. Not to the extent of zeref, though.

Freed- Black, blue

Freeds runes manipulate both the battlefield and his opponent, that is part of blue. The black is part of his "dark ericture."

Laxus- Red

Red, lighning. Red has a spell named "lightning bolt" *shrugs*

Droy- green

Plants = green.

Warren- blue

Telepathy, mind magics, that is blue.

Erza- colorless

I chose this one because she utilizes equipment in battle. swords, armors, axes, ect… all of that would be classified under artifacts in the MTG universe. In the game, most, if not all, artifacts, creature or not, are colorless.

Lucy- white

You'll just have to wait and see. *wink wink*

 **Well. I'm off. See ya.**

 **R &R F&F (read and review, follow and fave)**

 **Pulsar 747 out.**


End file.
